


For What Was

by AllTheLokisWelcome7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationships - Freeform, Feel-good, Found Family, Gen, Global Parents' Day, Humour, Making up for lost time, Science Family, background romantic relationships, friendships, lots of platonic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheLokisWelcome7/pseuds/AllTheLokisWelcome7
Summary: Even and Aeleus plan a surprise party for their child, to make up for all of the birthdays that they missed. But who is the most surprised by how the night turns out?





	For What Was

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a family fic! Just in time for Global Parents' Day, too. Beta'd by my wonderful bestie [LexiTheTwilightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiTheTwilightDragon/pseuds/LexiTheTwilightDragon)!

Powder coated the kitchen, a scowling Even and sheepish Aeleus standing in the centre of the chaos.

“For all of your capacity to be gentle...” Even muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose to keep his temper in check. “Do be more mindful in future. Fetch me another bag and clean this up, please. It is an art form that requires _precision_ and great care.”

Aeleus nodded and retrieved another bag of flour, setting it on the counter in front of Even before cleaning up the aftermath of opening a bag too quickly.

Whilst he was busy with that, the thin man measured out the ideal proportions of flour, sugar, and butter. His technique was flawless as he cracked several eggs into another bowl, not a shred of shell in the mixture.

“Aeleus. Come mix these for me.”

Even tipped the sugar and butter into the mixing bowl before stepping back to allow the other to mix them. Although he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, Aeleus deserved to be a part of this process as well, especially given their intention. He added the eggs, salt, and three drops of vanilla extract at the appropriate intervals, feeling a deep satisfaction at the measured perfection.

He fixed the broader man with a warning look as he grabbed the bowl containing the flour. Aeleus chuckled quietly and held the mixing bowl towards him, waiting patiently until it had been added before mixing.

His strokes were measured, firm but careful. Each movement was consistent despite its momentum, a trait which Even had always found remarkable given his stature. Whether it was churning cake batter or brandishing his axe, there was always a certain finesse to his movements, and a speed ready to catch unassuming observers by surprise.

When Aeleus had finished mixing, he handed the bowl back to Even and held the cake tin steady against the counter. Few words could adequately describe its impressive size in Even's mind; it spanned his shoulders and was as deep as the giant's hand. He added it to the list of advantages of living in a castle with sufficient funding.

Between Even's aptitude for precision and Aeleus' passion, this cake was going to be brilliant. The dining hall was already set up, ready to host everyone important to them, and Ienzo was comfortably rediscovering the large, changing library of his youth. Besides, Demyx would make a suitable distraction for him. What could go wrong?

* * *

Ienzo was curled up on a plush sofa with Demyx, his favourite book open on his lap, and many others stacked on the table before them. They were shielded from prying eyes by the thick stone wall, only the adjacent bookcase visible to the outside world. As a child, Ienzo had claimed this part of the expansive library as his own private sanctuary, spending hours locked away reading when he had free time. Looking back now, it amused him that Even had taken so long to find his hiding place.

Aeleus knew all along, where he was and which switch to press to get him out, but Even had been noisy as he paced between towering shelves, calling for him as he peered around corners and strode up the stairs. Then one or the other would engage the mechanism, Ienzo stepping out of his hiding place and holding the giant's hand, surprising the eldest scientist when he returned from the second floor, often panting from the exertion.

“Where did you find him?” he would usually ask.

Aeleus's response was always the same, a kind smile and a shrug. “He wanted to be found.”

Even would turn to Ienzo then, his gaze one of confusion and suspicion. “Is this true?”

Ienzo always nodded. There was nothing more to be said.

On the day that Even had discovered his hiding place, it had been an accident. He had tripped over a stool that blended into the floor, crashing into the bookshelf, and his elbow had struck the book that was placed against the switch. His next memory was a young Ienzo in the dimly lit room, wide-eyed stare peering over a large pile of books that hid his body, frozen to the spot in shock.

“Wanted to be found...” Even muttered, and Ienzo had winced at the sounds of progressing age that accompanied the man getting to his feet. His tone was almost praising with his next words, hands on his aching hips. “So this is where you've been hiding.”

There was no reaction. Was the boy still in shock?

“I am not angry,” he continued. “Merely surprised.”

Slowly, Ienzo nodded. That was a good sign.

“Are you ready to leave, now?”

Finally, the boy slid to his feet, staggering with the weight of the book he held out to him. Even scanned the title quickly, impressed with his choice.

_Astronomy For Inspired Minds._

“Would you like to go stargazing after dinner? I will have Aeleus ready my telescope.”

Ienzo seemed excited, his eyebrow rising halfway to his hairline, and his posture improved in a way that subconsciously mimicked his guardians at their proudest. He wrapped his hand around Even's fingers when the other took the book from him. A smile spread across the man's face against his will.

“Alright. Now, show me how we leave.”

He watched as the boy righted the stool, climbing onto it and tugging at three large, colourful tomes. A soft whirring could be heard from somewhere nearby, and the floor with their bookshelf turned. Soon enough, they were back with the rest of the library, the dying light painting the open room a warm gold.

Ienzo took a step forward, turning slightly to ensure that Even was following, then led him through the labyrinthine library to the exit. That night, as they were pointing out constellations and drawing patterns in the glistening sky with their fingers, was the closest thing Ienzo could liken to being part of a family.

His smile shifted his cheek against Demyx's shoulder, the other tilting his head to watch him. Ienzo looked up, face bright with affection reserved for him, and explained the memory. Demyx listened attentively, laughing when his partner laughed and holding him comfortably, eyes never leaving his face. When the story was finished, they merely held each other for a few pleasant, quiet minutes.

Soon enough, a delightful aroma permeated the air, Ienzo slowly sitting up with a sharp curiosity.

“What _is_ that scent?”

“It's probably nothing,” Demyx answered softly, inhaling even though he knew he wouldn't be able to detect it. “Nothing worth making a fuss over.”

Ienzo stood, placing his book atop one of the piles. He turned to his partner, frowning slightly, one hand resting against his coat pocket.

“I want to see what it is.”

“Are you sure? I want to keep cuddling.”

“There will be time for that later.” There was a twinkle in his cerulean eye, and Demyx knew that he'd lost. Excitement meant that there was no room for anything else until the scientist had satisfied his curiosity.

“Alright,” he complied, getting to his feet. The least he could do was try to slow down his search. “I'll help you look.”

“Much obliged.”

Ienzo offered his hand, waiting until Demyx entwined their fingers and wouldn't get hit by the wall on the way out before activating the mechanism.

They reached the stairs leading to the Entrance Hall, Demyx taking a step in the wrong direction.

“It's this way,” Ienzo corrected gently, turning towards where the scent was strongest.

“Can we admire the fountain first?” Demyx asked, peering over the bannister to the shimmering fountain below.

“We'll have time later,” the other repeated, lightly tugging his hand. He was beginning to get impatient, his curiosity overwhelming his other senses. “Besides, you've seen that fountain before.”

“Your world is a water _paradise,_ Zo! It doesn't matter if I've seen it once or a thousand times, it still feels like home.”

Demyx bought the others as much time as he could, clinging to the railing and staring at the water feature for as long as possible without upsetting his partner, before finally following his lead. He asked questions about each piece of unusual architecture he could find, hoping to slow him down, but Ienzo answered his questions without altering his pace.

Without a word, he lightly pushed open the door to the kitchen, scanning the room quickly. Demyx looked sheepish, his mouth halfway between a pout and a nervous smile, face lowered apologetically. He shifted his weight slightly as he glanced between Even and Aeleus, his free hand uncertainly frozen in the air by his hip. Ienzo's search ended with the oven between them, its light displaying a rising cake like a beacon. As quickly as he could, the gentle giant moved his body to cover it, but everyone knew that he had seen it.

“What are we to do with you, boy?” Even sighed softly, bringing his hand to his face. “We wanted to do this _properly_ for once in your life, so Demyx was supposed to keep you until we were ready. However, given your aptitude for wandering, I am certain that he gave it his best attempt.”

The brunet nodded, trying to take some pride in his effort. Even was doing his best to be understanding now, but there were still times when his memories of Vexen making him anxious overlapped into the present.

“I... I apologise. Had I been aware-”

“It would not have been a surprise,” Aeleus responded kindly.

“Yeah, that's right!” Demyx chimed in, linking their arms. “We can pretend this didn't happen for an hour. Whaddya say?”

“I would like to try.”

Guilt clenched around Ienzo's heart for ruining the surprise, but as Demyx guided him out, Even called after him.

“I have always found your curiosity to be one of your greatest assets. Try not to be too bothered about exercising it.”

Taking a deep breath, Ienzo wrapped his fingers around Demyx's, squeezing firmly. Even was trying so hard to be the parent he didn't know how to be in the past, and every echo of what might have been hit him the hardest. His childhood had been stolen from him, along with years of their lives, and no one's picture was complete as they struggled to pull the pieces of their lives together. But they were all giving it their best attempt to make it work, now that they had the opportunity to, and had learned to appreciate the return of their emotions. It hurt now, but Ienzo had faith that they could be happy again. They would be a real family one day.

Demyx squeezed back, asking about paintings in the hallway to help ground him. He pointed out obscure features, making absent or silly comments, and Ienzo found himself able to laugh again before too long. He was in a cheerful mood by the time Even ushered them into the main dining hall.

“Surprise!” everyone called.

Confetti was trickling into one corner of the room from a mechanism that had clearly failed, if Lea rushing over to it and cursing at the limp rope were anything to go by. Streamers crossed the ceiling, and Ienzo briefly wondered how anyone had managed to get them up there, until the flecks of water droplets in the corners gave him his answer. Purple tablecloths covered every buffet table, pushed together and lined with platters of cut vegetables, savoury dishes and sweets. People blew on party pipes, their broken horns not producing the expected noises, which sent a wave of laughter throughout the crowd. Demyx grabbed one and handed it to Ienzo, cheerfully watching the paper tongue unfurl as he blew into it experimentally.

Everything present was new and exciting. The hall buzzed softly with people talking amongst themselves, relieving Ienzo of the burden of being the centre of attention. Presents were stacked in a different corner, forgotten amongst the excitement.

Ienzo turned just in time to watch Demyx yelp as Lea flicked him across the cheek with a paper tongue, the younger quickly giving chase as the redhead ran to hide behind Isa. He watched as Demyx skidded to a halt, posture uncertain, before Isa grinned and pushed Lea between them. The words “Hey! Traitor!” reached his ears before the rest of the conversation was lost to the din. Isa handed Demyx a clean party horn, unfazed by the brunet poking the redhead in the ear with the novelty. All three were laughing soon afterwards, so Ienzo couldn't feel guilty over the chuckle that had escaped him.

“Well, I see that we've gotten the childish portion of the party out of the way,” Even smiled, voice slightly strained with exasperation. “Are you ready to witness the finished product?”

“Almost. What are these strange contraptions called?” he asked, lifting the object in his hand.

“Most often, they are referred to as party horns,” Ansem answered warmly, resting his hand on his shoulder. “Party pipe and party blower are also common names.”

“Don't forget blow tickler!” Demyx piped up, joining them. Ansem gave him a quizzical look.

“I have never heard of them referred to as that.”

“It's a blow tickler,” Lea insisted, dragging Isa to the nearest table to grab food.

The birthday boy smiled at the name. It sounded made-up, and one could never tell with those two, but they stood by their stance. He exchanged a look with his better-known parents, signalling to them that he was ready now.

Aeleus and Even steered him towards the table dutifully, lifting the cloche to reveal the cake as Dilan pressed the handle of a knife into Ienzo's palm. It was even more magnificent than when he'd last seen it, artfully decorated and adorned with the words 'Our Ienzo, Son of Science' scrawled in purple icing. Lea set down his plate to light the candles.

“Everyone, gather 'round,” the lancer boomed, the hall falling silent immediately afterwards. The shuffling that ensued was the strangest sound that Ienzo could remember hearing. Or so he thought, until everyone started singing simultaneously.

It was not altogether unpleasant, although it seemed as though Demyx was the only one truly singing. For the others, it was as much a chant as a song, followed by a series of claps and whoops.

“Make a wish,” Demyx whispered into his ear before Ienzo blew out the tiny flames.

He knew what he wanted, and that through everyone's efforts, he already had it. Still, as he cut the cake to the chorus of cheers, he was grateful for them all. They were dysfunctional, obnoxious and frustrating, but they were his family. And in that moment, Ienzo knew that he wouldn't trade them for anything.

 


End file.
